


Я кое-что сказать хотел

by Alfa_kona, fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues)



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coming Out, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, hints of slash, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_kona/pseuds/Alfa_kona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020
Summary: То самое чувство, когда собираешься с силами сделать важное объявление, а всем насрать...
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Я кое-что сказать хотел

Хартли долго морально готовился к этому объявлению. Мало ли что. Вот родители просто взяли и выкинули на улицу после этой «новости», Негодяи же... С одной стороны, они не казались такими уж зашоренными, с другой стороны – преступники всё же, а ещё эти тюремные заморочки и понятия... Но, в конце концов, если он не может быть самим собой, то зачем ему быть среди тех, кто не может принять его таким, какой он есть?

– У кого-то ещё есть вопросы? – спросил Снарт после завершения инструктажа по вторжению в очередное хорошо (но не для них) укреплённое хранилище чужого имущества.

– Я... я кое-что сказать хотел, – решившись, подал голос Хартли. – Я – гей.

– А нам как будто не насрать, – фыркнул Мардон.

– Видишь, Марк, я же говорила, что Хартли ко мне не пристаёт, а просто воспитанный, – пихнула того в бок Шона.

– Ты это, главное, к копам яйца не подкатывай, – вставил Мик.

– И к Флэшу, – добавил Снарт. – Он – мой.

– Ленни, а Флэш-то в курсе об этом? – рассмеялась Лиза.

– А его никто не спрашивал, – отрезал Снарт.

И тут Хартли понял, что нифига он в этой жизни не понял, будь он сотню раз гением.


End file.
